


What If I Said I Needed You

by Aaravosa (Lokiiwood)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Reader is a ciswoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Aaravosa
Summary: “I hardly know how you feel, let alone your deepest desires. There is no book on you, and sometimes I think even you don’t have the answers about yourself.”“So…what are you saying? Is there a spell for that?”One of his hands left your shoulder to brush against your face, sliding gingerly to your ear and making you flinch.“None of which I wish to use. But…for example…did you know you’re sensitive here?”





	What If I Said I Needed You

There was no way to hide him. It was a sudden realization that drained you quickly – your smile became a wide-mouthed frown and your heated body went cold. Were you screwed before it even began? No cloak could hide blue, twinkling skin of the night, no mask could hide those horns that welcomed the sun, and no hunching could hide his abnormal, elven height.

“What bothers you?”

His deep voice reverberated against your chest and you involuntarily shivered. A timid hand reached high up to touch his cheek, smooth and warm and altogether calming.

“I don’t know how to hide you until we get out of town,” you admitted. “I’ve done everything else, I’ve figured out where we’ll go and start over but…”

No, you weren’t going to cry. Your voice trailed off and he smiled into your hand, his eyes searching you and hopefully not finding your anxiety. Aaravos chuckled and reached down to press his lips against your forehead.

“Unless you plan to guide me and show me your home, I assumed I would fly us where we needed.”

“F-fly…?”

Did Startouch elves have wings? No, dumb, why would you even think that. Of _course_ he meant magic!

“Just say the word,” he purred,” and we shall go.”

“Aaravos, thank you,” you sighed, wrapping your arms around him in a quick hug before pulling away.

The flying was…a breeze. Annoyed but smiling at your joke, you held tighter onto Aaravos as he landed in front of the safe house, cradling you in his arms.

“Are you really not tired?” you laughed, finding your feet and immediately stretching your limbs that’d gone limp in the travel.

“The entire journey was weightless, I assure you.” He murmured the words as he looked at his new surroundings, tugging down his hood and letting the ocean breeze lift his hair. You watched his back as he took a few steps towards the hill that overlooked the sea. For a moment, you wished the image to be captured in your mind forever. Serene and beautiful. Peaceful.

“What are you staring at?” he chuckled. The rumble of his voice managed to beat the crashing of waves and it drew you closer to him.

“You.”

“And why is that?”

“You know why, I’m sure,” you scoffed.

“Surely the back of my cloak isn’t as attractive as my face,” he smirked, glancing down at you as you stood to his side.

“Ma-ybe.”

“That’s worrisome. I’d much prefer you to gaze at me directly. How else will I see that charming smile of yours?”

“Stop teasing,” you pouted, unable to hide your grin and feeling your neck heat up with his brazen compliments.

“You wish for me to stop my favorite activity?”

“ _Aaravos_ …”

He chuckled even louder and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“What do you want to do now?” you asked. “We have a whole week before your friend comes. Who you still haven’t told me about, by the way.”

“Hmm...” Of course, he ignored your prying once again. You trusted he had his reasons, but curiosity wasn’t something you could will away.

“I want to get to know you.”

“What don’t you already know about me?”

Your teasing smile faded as you looked up into his serious gaze. He turned fully towards you, propping his other hand on your shoulder.

“I hardly know how you feel, let alone your deepest desires. There is no book on you, and sometimes I think even you don’t have the answers about yourself.”

“So…what are you saying? Is there a spell for that?”

One of his hands left your shoulder to brush against your face, sliding gingerly to your ear and making you flinch.

“None of which I wish to use. But…for example…did you know you’re sensitive here?”

He brushed the spot again and you fidgeted in place, finding it harder to hold his gaze as heat spiked through you.

“N-no…”

Aaravos leaned in and pressed another kiss to your forehead, then another down to your cheek, then finally to your ear. His lips stayed there. “Do you understand what I crave from you?”

Your labored breaths whispered your response. “Yes…”

“Then…is it alright?”

“Yes…”

He kissed your ear again – slowly – a mix of hot and cold as his teeth nibbled on your earlobe.

“Mm…” The whimper that escaped you spurred him on. Aaravos’ arms moved to wrap around your waist, pulling you flush against him and feeling the way his heartbeat matched your rapid. Your arms slid up his arms, unsure where to rest as he tasted you as if you really _were_ an experiment. His lips fell to your neck, trailing down in small nibbles that made your hands tighten with each excruciatingly wonderful bite.

“Aaravos,” you mumbled, the hint of a moan escaping your pant.

“I’ve been alone for so long,” he groaned, biting harder, more feverish as he switched to the other side of your neck. “I’ve been alone for so long, yet in the short time I’ve known you…I’ve wanted you for what feels like far longer.”

Aaravos chomped down after he finished his short monologue and you cry out from the mix of pain and pleasure. It was unexpected, but his tongue lapped over the bite and somehow, someway, it’s like the sting melts over your skin.

His mouth moved to the center of your neck and kissed your throat. He traveled down in a zigzag that felt deliberate until he found fabric.

“Wait, Aaravos…Let’s go inside,” you gasped.

“Why?”

“B-because…I thought you wanted to…I mean, if you want to go further…”

He chuckled and pressed a sudden peck to your nose. “Here. Take them all off for me here.”

There’s no one around except the eyes of flying fish and quiet birds who study them, but it’s still erotically public. You obeyed him and began to take off your shirt, but his hand catches your arm mid-way.

“Slower,” he whispered encouragingly.

You continued, feeling his eyes studying you as self-consciousness began to creep in. As much as he admired you, Aaravos’ beauty came from what seemed like literally another realm. Next to him, it felt…

Aaravos is impatient despite his request for you to strip slowly. Your intrusive thoughts are silenced by his long fingers trailing down your chest. They continued until they slid in your pants, hurrying them down as he silently checked your face again.

You nodded and he smiled, falling slowly to his knees as he kissed down your now-bare chest that shimmers gold on brown in the setting sunlight.

“You’re beautiful.”

He kissed back up to your left breast, bringing it into his mouth as his hands prod at the piece of clothing left – your panties that are becoming embarrassingly wet under his care.

You felt yourself begin to squirm but he doesn’t seem to mind as his tongue feels around the engorged nipple.

“You taste so good.”

“Ah, Aaravos…” You don’t know what to say and your arms shiver, grasping desperately onto him before settling on his horns.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” he gasped. “More. More.”

His surprisingly desperate plea moved you to fulfill his request. You gripped the horns tighter. You’d only touched them once, seeing as they were usually out of reach. But now, your thumb slid up and down over their tips and to their bases, testing and watching Aaravos for what felt good. This was a part of him. You’d thought of them separate, but now you knew they were an extended, real part of his body. Aaravos. Your Aaravos’ horns.

You licked the tip of them and Aaravos jerked forward with a groan.

Oh. Noted.

You did it again, focusing your tongue around and moving your hips to Aaravos fingers that moved languidly on the fabric protecting your lips.

He sped up and you did the same, switching your mouth to his other horn and finding you were both grunting from the sensations.

Aaravos suddenly jerked away and you nearly jumped. “What? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No.”

His reply was curt as he stood, gasping and suddenly grabbing your wrists.

“More,” he growled. His usual façade of composure was barely there as he led you to the house.

“Inside?” you asked.

Aaravos didn’t answer, pinning you against the door instead and hungrily seeking your lips. You moaned into him, letting him take control as he so clearly needed and accepting his hips pushing into yours. He gathered your wrists in one arm, slamming them above your head and against the door while the other peeled down your panties to your knees.

“Do you think I’m greedy?” he asked, not letting you answer as he immediately stole more kisses.

“I don’t need you,” he continued, not letting you respond again. “But I want you – so much.” Another hungry kiss. “I want you like water, like freedom.” And another. “But maybe that is the same as needing.”

He finally stopped, pressing his forehead to yours as you both gasped for air.

“Even now as I struggle to breathe, I don’t want to stop,” he chuckled. His finger pressed gently against your folds, rubbing back and forth and coating it in your essence.

“Please…my sweet, guiding star…let us become one. Let me know you.”

“Please, Aaravos,” you whispered.

He parted his cloak and you desperately reached into it, grabbing onto the star-studded warmth that greeted you with its beauty. A beautiful member. You never thought you’d see the day. You didn’t think it was possible for even this to be art-worthy. You brought him close, lining him with your aching sex before looking up into his eyes and finding he was already staring and waiting.

He slowly began to press in and your lip trembled. If it was anyone else, you’d be worried at such a length, at such a beauty. But because it was Aaravos, you stifled any indication of pain from leaving your mouth and accepted all of him. Bit by bit, he sheathed himself inside of you and you trembled against the door.

"My dear, my heart," he whispered. He kissed your lips again, lovingly and slow this time as he continued to stretch you. It forced your mouth open and noise finally escaped – a long, unfiltered moan that encouraged one of his own.

“Yes, yes,” he kissed into you. You sighed as he finally stopped pushing in, adjusting himself before pulling – slowly – slowly – back out.

“No,” you cried out. “Don’t pull out…”

Aaravos chuckled – a strained, but joyous noise – but didn’t stop until just the tip was still inside. And then he pushed back in.

“You’re torturing me!” you cried, struggling against him but unable to move as his hand continued to pin your wrists down.

“Ssh, ssh, I know it feels good, there’s no need for that…”

“But…” You bucked, but Aaravos wouldn’t give you what he needed. Slowly in and slowly out, he started the process over despite your protests.

“Aaravos, _please,_ damn…”

“Patience,” he chided. Groaning, you stopped your resistance and closed your eyes. It didn’t make it any less tortuous, in fact, your body was shivering now. You didn’t even know it could _do_ that. Aaravos lightly bit at your neck as he continued – and all you could do was whine. You felt tears spilling down your cheeks from the sheer amount of pleasure he was providing and you moaned louder. The words came out faster than you could think –

“I need you. Please, please Aaravos…”

He paused. “Need?”

“Yes…”

“Then…”

His hand finally released your wrists that you didn’t realize were even sore. Aaravos instead gripped your legs –

And lifted you.

Gasping, your hands scrambled against the door for some sort of grip. But they found none and instead balled in fists as you sunk fully over Aaravos.

“Don’t complain then if I give you what you need.”

“I’m not going to c-oh!”

Gone was the slow pace as Aaravos slammed into your quivering sex. You gasped and watched him disappear inside you, each thrust making you question your request and if you’d ever be the same again.

“Aar-ar-v-!” you couldn’t even shout his name, screaming, laughing, and crying against the door that your back was slamming against and shaking. Flailing, your hands found his horns and gripped them tightly. Aaravos groaned and moved his head closer, seeking your touch and receiving it as you rubbed them in your palms.

Heat spiked inside you and Aaravos cried out, cursing in a language you didn’t recognize nor understand. Aaravos slowed down, but each thrust was hard and heavy into you. You continued to rub his horns and he grunted, more heat coating you until he finally stopped completely.

You sought his lips and slipped your tongue over his. Aaravos was still gasping for air, but as he said before, he wanted your kisses just as much.

“I..n..”

“Yes…?” you whispered, pulling your lips away and smiling as he met your gaze.

“I need…you.”

You pressed a kiss to his forehead as he’d done for you so many times. Your heart fluttered as you continued to stare at each other, overwhelming emotions begetting silence and mutual understanding. Aaravos pulled out and you let go of his horns as he set you down, his body still trapping you against the door.

His hands roamed up your body, sending a shiver through you before they landed on both of your burning cheeks.

“I need you,” he repeated. Aaravos clung to you and finally – for the first time – you couldn’t question his affection for you. You felt it in his impassioned gaze, in his puffy lips, in his shuddering chest, in his warm hands that pleaded for your attention as they cradled your face.

Your hands covered his and you nodded, sinking your heavy head into his comforting heat. “I need you, too.”


End file.
